


A Bit Much

by kimmu



Category: Thor (2011), Thor (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, I enjoy Balder abuse, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short drabble involving Loki getting exactly what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Much

“Really, Thor, I think… this is a bit much,” Loki managed to pant with effort in between gulping breaths for air stolen as Thor’s thick length slid from his body. The following thrust as Thor fucked back in drove the wit from Loki’s tongue and left him moaning, arms failing to support him any longer as Loki collapsed onto the bed. It didn’t disturb Thor’s rhythm, and Loki had to squirm to free his face from the fine silk bed coverings. As he did so, his green eyes met wide, watery blue from across the room. “I thought you liked Balder.”

The heavy hand at the base of his skull pulling his head back up to expose his throat and the sharp teeth biting into the pale flesh there were all the response Loki received from Thor. It wasn’t enough to make him miss the quiet moan from their captive audience. Loki couldn’t control the grin that spread across his face and laughed as he rolled his hips back to meet Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a longer fic involving this same scenario rattling around in my brain. Until I manage to actually work through that, I'm pleased with this drabble as it stands even if it's really short.


End file.
